Stalkers of the Night
by ShadowUchiha019
Summary: This story is about a young girl who falls in love with a vampire. And once shes bit, she falls in love with some of the others. She does not know that the vampire that marked her watches her every move. What will come of Shi and her vampire fetish?
1. Enter: The Human Shi

**Stalkers of the Night is a story I made up about a girl that goes into a club full of handsome men vampires. She meets and falls in love with several of the male Vampire's in the club. Unknowingly, she gets caught and has to pay for what she has done.**

* * *

"Come on! Please!" Orihime and Rukia begged as a black haired girl denied what they wanted.

"Why the hell are you making me do this? I don't even want to go! You both go and leave me here."

"No! You're going!" Orihime dragged the girl into the bathroom and dressed her into some nice leather clothing that showed her curvy body.

"Aww what the hell! I look like one of those tight ass leather wearing girls that walk the street! I'm going to be kidnapped thanks to you two!"

Orihime and Rukia grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out the door do a night club and bar called NightStalkers (I got it from a Yaoi Fanfic I'm sorry I used it ^^;; I really like it though ^^;;) All three of them waited in line to get to the front. The front came quicker than the girl thought. Rukia spoke, "Three bands, thanks Shinji."

The man in the front, named Shinji, put the bands on their wrists and opened the club door. He looked up and down at the girl in leather and smirked.

"Shi Shi! Lets to get something to drink!"

The girl they called Shi groaned and followed her goofy friends to the bar part of the club. They all sat down and waited for the bar tender to turn around. Once he did, he was a rather attractive man.

"What can I get for you ladies tonight?"

"Hmm, we would like nine shots of Tequila!"

"Nine shots? Thats quite a lot isnt it?"

"No! Three for each."

"Ah, I see. I'll get right on it then."

The man turned his back to the ladies and began filling shots. Once three were made, he put one in front of each and did it for the other six.

"These are on the house."

"Really! Thanks!"

The girls drank their first one rather quickly then drank the other two.

* * *

On the other side of the club, sat four men in the dark. One with teal hair and eyes, one with midnight black hair, and two twins. They all looked at each other and smirks.

The man that was all white walks over to the bar and sits down by Shi. He smells her a little and closes his eyes letting the sent sink in. He orders a drink and the bar tender smirks and gets closer to the man, "You're going to pick your poison tonight master?"

"I believe I already have one."

The bartender smirks and gets him his drink. The man looks at Shi and gets behind her. The teal haired man goes beside the white man, "I'm sorry to stop your fun Shirosaki, but you're needed in the VIP room."

The man named Shirosaki sighed, "Fine. Tell them I'll be in there soon, okay Grimmjow?"

"Alright."

Grimmjow walks to the VIP room and closes it, and tells everyone their master will be with them in a while.

* * *

Shi, Orihime and Rukia were starting to get drunk and began acting silly.

Orihime looked around the room and her eyes caught an orange haired man in the corner with his friend. Orihime stumbled out of her stool and drunkly walked to the orange haired man. She stands in front of him and his head moves up slowly and looks at her, "May I help you?"

"H-HI! I'm Orihime!" She sits down but almost falls off the chair.

The man sighs and looks at her, "You're drunk aren't you? Oh well, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and this is my- My friend, Ulquiorra Ciffer."

Orihime drunkly waved at Ulquiorra who raises an eye brow and looks at her weirdly.

"I wanna dance with ya!"

Ichigo sighed and looked at Orihime, "I don't dance."

"Please!"

Ichigo groaned and slowly got up. He took off his black jacket and threw it on his chair and held his hand out. Orihime grabbed it and stumbled up. Ichigo lead her to the dance floor and put his hands around her as she put her arms around his neck.

Rukia and Shi watches as their friend dances with Ichigo.

* * *

Shirosaki sneaked up behind Shi and wrapped an arm around her waist. She jumps and pushes him away. She spins around and looks into his eyes and sits back down looking at him. He smirks and holds a hand out for her, "Come with me."

She looks at him with the look of confusion but takes it and walks with him to the VIP room. He opens it and once shes in he closes it and locks it. He pushes her to the door slightly and smirks, "You're a pretty little thing aren't you, don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Shi ducks under his arms and sits down on the black couch that was in the room. She went behind the bar they had in there and got two beers. She didn't care if she got in trouble. She sighs a little and flags Shirosaki to sit next to her. Once he does, she hands him the second beer and looks at him, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"You can call me Shirosaki, and I saw you from across the room, I wanted to get to know ya, why ya scared you're going to get hurt here?"

"Not really, there are just crazy and weird people here and I was hoping you were one so you can be put behind bars."

Shirosaki laughed a little at her attempted to scare him. He gets a little closer to her only for her to move a little to the side. He follows until there is no place to go. They both take a drink of the beer and sigh. Shi kind of lays down on the couch and closes her eyes. Shirosaki looks at her and smirks, "_It looks like thats my cue."_

Shiro leans over a little and looks to see if she was asleep. She was. He leans her head to the side a little and runs his fingers around her neck to find the perfect place to make her his. She moves a little in her sleep and he backs off afraid she might wake up, but she stays in her slumber. He slowly opens his mouth over her neck and licks it a little. She moves again but he doesn't move. He finds the perfect spot and slowly and gently bites down. He grabs a hold of her neck and bends it down a little and bites a little harder finally drawing a little blood. She makes a little groaning noise but stays in her sleep. He bites down completely and begins to drink the blood. Shi finally wakes up and looks around. She looks a little at Shiro and her eyes widen. She begins to scream but he puts his free hand on her lips to silent her. She tries to push him away but he bites harder. Her eyes widen more but she slowly gets into it and closes her eyes. Shiro smirks a little and slowly lets go. licking the bite marks he made. He licks his lips as well and sits back smirking.

"You taist good."

Shi blushes a little and looks away. Shiro puts a hand under her chin and turns her head to face him. He smiles and slowly leans in for a little kiss. She denies the kiss and gets up. Shiro growls a little and also stands up. Shi smirks, walks over to Shiro and puts her arms around his neck, "I don't kiss and tell, so don't worry."

She connects her lips with his and parts it. She waves and leaves the VIP room. Shiro is standing there in shock but smirks. He takes his half drunken beer out of the VIP room and goes back to the club. He watches as Shi goes back to her friends rubbing the mark he just made.

* * *

"You see that girl that just walked out of the room? She got bitten by Shirosaki and we need to steal her. We have been waiting to eliminate Shirosaki for many years. Now that he has marked someone, we can!"

The men in the shadows laugh and continue to figure out what there going to do with the girls

* * *

**I hope you like the first Chapter of this story that I made up. There will be a lot of parings and a lot of blood sucking ^^. Until Next Chapter!**


	2. Enter: Orihime's Dilemma

**Last time. . .**

_"You see that girl that just walked out of the room? She got bitten by Shirosaki and we need to steal her. We have been waiting to eliminate Shirosaki for many years. Now that he has marked someone, we can!"_

_The men in the shadows laugh and continue to figure out what there going to do with the girls._

_

* * *

_

Shi was at home when she got a call from one of her friends.

"Hello?"

"Shi? Its me Rukia, I need you to come over quicky, it has to do with Orihime. . ."

"I'll be right over!" She hung up the phone and quickly got dressed.

* * *

"How bad is it?"

Orihime is laying in her bed, sweating and breathing hard. She has bruises all over her body and scars and blood marks. Shi looks at her and tilts her head to the side and sees many bite marks.

". . .She was bit? By who or what. . .?"

"We don't know. Maybe that boy she was dancing with bit her."

Shi covered her neck and remembers what happened between her and Shirosaki.

* * *

_**Orihime's and Ichigo's night.**_

_**Ichigo just got up and helped Orihime up to dance. She was obiously drunk, but this was the best way he could take advantage of her. **_

_**Ichigo was actually getting into it dancing with Orihime. Her moves her not too good because of the alcohol, but they weren't bad. Orihime leans her head on Ichigo's shoulder and sighs a little while dancing.**_

_**Ichigo smirks a little and moves the hair away from her neck. His blood boils on what her blood taists like and leans down to lick the right spot. Orihime jumps a little and gasps but really doesn't say anything. Ichigo smirks and bites down lightly on her neck. She reacts but pulls Ichigo closer. He bites down harder to break the skin and begins to lick up the little blood that comes out of the wound. Orihime jumps again and leans head to the side for Ichigo to have more access. He finally bites down all the way and sucks the blood from her neck. Orihime is wide eyed but doesn't move nor speak. She begins to feel weak and looses her footing and falls, but he catches her and continues sucking. Once hes done, he picks two other spots and bites them as well. Orihime dose not know what was happening but she really didn't care right now.**_

_**Ichigo smirks, "You are mine now, you have the marks to prove it."**_

_**Ichigo lets Orihime faint in the center of the club and leave her there as he walks back to Ulquiorra.**_

_**He looks at Ulquiorra and smirks, "She's been marked. Three times actually."**_

_**Ulquiorra blinks and sighs, "You always do that, you cant keep your lips off the girl's neck so you bite more."**_

_**"So?"**_

_**Ulquiorra shakes his head and walks back to the VIP room. Ichigo follows, leaving Orihime still untended.**_

_**

* * *

**_Orihime finally wakes up and rubs her neck. Her eyes widen and her eyes begin to fill with tears.

Rukia sits next to her, "Orihime, don't cry. We don't know what happened but we should figure it out."

"O-Okay. . ." Orihime wipes her tears and hugs Rukia.

Shi sighs and walks over to Orihime and looks at her neck, "_Vampires. . ._"

Shi runs her fingers around the bite marks and Orihime jumps and cries a little, "Its okay Orihime I'm just feeling them."

She nods and leans her head to the side letting Shi examine in.

* * *

"Ichigo, I heard you marked that drunk orange haired girl. How was she?"

"Eh. Could have been better, but I marked her three times for different spots but still the same."

"Well, next time if you mark someone, just bite them once you idiot."

Ichigo sighs and walks out of the room, leaving Shirosaki confused but he just shrugs and waits for his girl to come in.

People start to come into the bar at around 7 at night. The music starts around 8 and the men and women in the club start to go to the center of the club and begin to dance.

Shi arrives a few minutes later by herself. She walks to the bar and sits down, "Bartender, hook me up"

The bartender nods and gives Shi the regular three shots of Tequila and she drinks them down pretty quickly.

"Damn, you need more? You look kind of sad"

"My friend got attracted by someone here."

The bartender looks around and looks back at Shi, "Wonder who. . ."

Shi sighs and sits down ordering more shots. Shirosaki comes up behind her and licks her neck, "Hey, I've been waiting for you."

She jumps but reconizes the voice and smiles, "Well, I'm here now."

"I can see that."

Shirosaki smirks behind her and grabs her hand, leading her up to the stairs to the VIP rooms, "Lets have some alone time, just you and me. How does that sound?"

Shi smiles a little. "Sounds good."

"Good."

* * *

**This one wasen't as good as my first chapter but thats okay ^^ I'll live anyway, wait for the next chapter ^^.**


	3. Enter: Nelliel And The One Night Stand

**Last Time. . .**

_Shirosaki smirks behind her and grabs her hand, leading her up to the stairs to the VIP rooms, "Lets have some alone time, just you and me. How does that sound?"_

_Shi smiles a little. "Sounds good."_

_"Good."_

**

* * *

**"Woah, look at her. . !"

Every man focused their attention to the fresh meat that walked into the room. She was very beautiful with mid-back blue-green hair, large hazel eyes, and a perfect figure. She was wearing just a small reveling shirt and a pair of tight jeans and showed off her butt. She walked to the bar and ordered a Martini and a Sex on the Beach. She smiled at the bartender and began to drink her drinks.

The vampire's in the corner of the room stared at the new girl that walked into the room. Ichigo got up quickly and walked behind her. He sniffed a little to get her sent in, and he smiles at it, _"I must mark her. . ."_

Ichigo was about to bite her when she suddenly turned around, "Oh!" She smiled. "I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck!"

He jumps back a little once she moved but stood up and extended his hand, "Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you."

She turned back to her drinks and gets the Martini down and works on the next. Ichigo goes back to her and finally got his arms around her and leans in, "Just relax..."

He smirks and licks her neck before plunging his fangs into her neck.

* * *

Orihime and Rukia smiled as they walked into the club. They were both talking and Orihime's eyes landed on Ichigo biting Nelliel and her eyes widened, "I-Ichigo? W-What are you doing!"

He doesn't answer but his eyes dart to her and their a slight tint of red. He closes them and goes back to marking Nelliel. Orihime stares wide eyed as he continues marking her. Rukia sees it and drags Orihime to where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are, not seeing them. Rukia sat Orihime down and fanned her a little, "What's wrong?"

"I-Ichigo is a- Is a- V-Vampire!"

Everyone that heard her looked in her direction and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra also gave her kind of the dirty look.

Orihime cried and ran out the club. Rukia followed calling her name.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, "Weird, no one really finds out what we are unless they see what she did."

"Well he was doing it in the middle of the room so I don't see why she would freak out.."

"Whatever."

* * *

One of Shirosaki's slaves walked into the room, "Master, the girl named Orihime found out Ichigo is a vampire because he was marking yet another woman."

He sighs and stands up, "Bring him in."

Shi sighs and gets up walking to the small bar in the room. Shirosaki walked up behind her and licked her neck, "Don't worry, we'll have our fun soon."

She nodded slightly and heared the door open. Seeing Ichigo come in, she got off the bar and walked besides Shirosaki.

"Kurosaki, whats with this and hearing you marking many woman? You're suppose to have ONE not more than ONE. If you can't control yourself I suggest you get out of my club.."

"Hang on, I can't help if my body reacts to hot woman walking into a club. You would too even if you marked this bitch."

Shi's eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

Shirosaki growls and walked forward a little and grabs a hold of Ichigo's caller and yanks him forward, "What did you call her Kurosaki?"

"A bitch."

Shirosaki pushed Ichigo through the thick wall from the VIP room to the club which he fell a few stories and landed on his back. The girls circle around him but he gets up quickly and just walks away.

Shirosaki sits down mad and Shi sits next to him trying to calm him down.

* * *

Ichigo walks back and sits next to Nelliel who ordered another Martini and was sipping it. She was also getting a little drunk. She smiles and waves a little at Ichigo.

"Hi Ichi!"

He waves back and he takes her hand, "Come with me please."

"Ooh, where we going!"

She giggles, caring her Martini in one hand and holding onto Ichigo's hand with the other. He takes her to another one of the VIP rooms and locked the door. He smiles and pushes the semi-drink Nelliel onto the large couch and got over her, "You're one of the prettiest girls that ever walked into this club."

She giggles and brings Ichigo's head down, so their lips are close, "Why thank you, Vampire boy."

His eyes widen that she knew but didn't really care. He connected her lips with his and kissed her for what seamed like an eternity.

After some time he parted it and smirked, "Would you like to be mine, Nelliel?"

"Of course!"

He smiled and began to take off her clothes. . .

* * *

Shi got up and brought Shirosaki a few shots of his favorite drinks, "Thanks."

"Shiro, what are we going to do?"

"With what?"

"Anything, us, Ichigo marking woman?"

"Us, we will have to have a few hours of private time for that, but Ichigo, I know what to do for him."

"What?"

"Oh you'll see, you'll see my dear Shi.."

He smiles and licks her neck and slightly bites it which he gets a little gasp for it. He stops once he gets a little blood and smiles.

* * *

**^^ I hope this one was okay! I hope you like it too! Stay tune for the next chapter. And I will take requests for any paring. It can be Yaoi, Yuri or regular boy x girl ^^ Have a good day ^^**

**~~Shadow~~**


End file.
